


Breaking the Silence

by leonheart2012



Series: Beneath The Shell [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Futa just wants his friend to get his man, Intervention, M/M, Masturbation, a little bit, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Futakuchi decides he has to do something about his friend's idiocy
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Beneath The Shell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Breaking the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter one, but I promise the next is gonna be a bit longer :) Hope you're all enjoying the series!

Takanobu wanted to be there. He looked out the window of his classroom and wished he could be there, standing on the court with him, playing against him, playing on the same side, whatever it had to be so he could just...be there. Win or lose, he wanted to see him play, but he had been denied permission to even go and watch.

He couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering, his eyes straying to the window, his fingers dropping his pen. He had never been so distracted, but all of his teachers were too scared of him to admonish him. Finally, the day was over, and he trudged home, but he was too scared to look at the results to see if they’d won or lost. And it was Friday, so he had all weekend to torment himself over it.

On Saturday, he opened his eyes after having a wonderful, if cruel, dream. He’d been having dreams about the time he’d slept over a few weeks ago. He had dreamt of Hinata’s smooth chest, his barely visible abs, the soft line of his shoulders, his hips. He’d dreamt of pressing his hands against him, of dwarfing him with them. He imagined that he could cover half his chest with just one of his hands.

He had also imagined Hinata’s lips, pressed against his own, imagined the soft slide of skin on skin, imagined their tongues sliding together, hot muscle meeting and stroking…

His breath came deeper, the blood rushing down to between his legs, and he pressed his eyes closed tightly. He reached down and stroked lazily over his cock, just wishing he had the confidence to ask Hinata out on a date. Then, as if being summoned, he got a text from Futakuchi.

_Hey, let’s hang out!_

It said and, having nothing better to do, Takanobu accepted.

_Kenji knew he had to do something. Aone was moping around, thinking he’d been rejected, without even asking Hinata on a date, and Futakuchi had decided to do something about it. So he had texted him to ask him here, where he was about to let Aone have an earful._

_Having said that, he had no idea what he was actually going to say. He sighed and sank back into the diner’s booth. It was plush, over-stuffed, the red leather covering cracked. Even so, it had been their favourite restaurant for years, and not just because Aone’s mother had introduced him to kuri kinton here so long ago. He sipped his drink while he waited._

The air-conditioning was pleasant after the warm air outside. Being so tall, he could immediately see Futakuchi, sitting in a booth by the counter at the back of the restaurant. He made his way over, and his friend sat up straight, knowing Takanobu would already be mad at him for slouching in the first place.

But when he slid into the seat opposite, Takanobu said nothing, waiting for Futakuchi to tell him why he’d asked him here. He had an idea, but he couldn’t be sure, not until he’d actually said something about it.

“They won. Karasuno.”

“Mm.” It was good news, especially since Aone had been expecting the worst.

He sipped at his drink for a long moment. “I know you like him, Aone. So just...message him. Right now, so I can see you do it.”

Takanobu glared at him, wanting him to back down, but he didn’t, probably because he knew how adverse to violence he was. He could be absolutely confident that Takanobu wouldn't do anything to him. After a few seconds of staring each other down, Takanobu sighed and looked away, losing the battle. He pulled out his phone and opened his conversations with Hinata, texts he had read and reread a hundred times since staying over at the younger boy’s house, remembering all the smiling and laughter with a mix of envy and lust.

He stared at the conversation yet again, reading over the perfect characters. He wanted so badly to have the younger boy's talents for conversation and connection. And what if he had read it all wrong? What if he didn't like him the way he liked Hinata?

Futakuchi slapped his arm. “Come on. Just text him. Tell him congratulations, and you want to spend time with him to celebrate. _Something_.”

And that’s exactly what he did. And then his fingers itched for the next hour while they waited for Hinata to text back.

_Congratulations_

The text came through during practise, so he didn’t get to reply until later, but as soon as he saw who it was from, his heart skipped in his chest. _He was probably waiting until we’d finished the game so I wouldn’t be distracted...he’s so thoughtful!_ He almost squealed in excitement, hugging his phone close to his chest before texting back. It was only a single word, but his brain was treating it like a treasure chest found buried in his backyard. He was so happy, he thought he might actually cry.

_Thanks! Mum’s going to be throwing me a party in celebration with a few of my friends. Did you want to come, too?_

The reply was almost immediate. _Absolutely. He would love to._

_Sorry, this is Futakuchi. I confiscated his phone because he was going to start waterfall texting you._

Shouyou frowned. _Waterfall?_

_Yeah, you know when you get really nervous, and you want to text a hundred times in the time between them replying? He’s going through that right now._

His heart sank in his chest. Maybe he didn't want to be with him after all. Maybe it was just a friendship to him. _Oh. I’m sorry to hear it. Why is he so nervous?_

_Ask him yourself, shorty. I’m passing the phone back to him._

Futakuchi handed the phone back to Takanobu with a stern glare. “Tell him.”

He looked down at the phone, then read back the last few texts, his cheeks flushing. _I’m so nervous because…_ He looked up at Futakuchi, who nodded, and he continued. _I think you’re really cute._ Before he could rethink it, Futakuchi reached over the table and tapped the ‘send’ button.

Takanobu glared at him, but Futakuchi only grinned.

Shouyou couldn’t help it; when he saw the text, he actually _did_ scream. Everyone else around him jumped and looked over at him, surprised.

“Sorry.” He said, his cheeks flushing.

His fingers flew over the keyboard of his phone. _Really? Because I think you’re really cute, too._

Immediately after that, he sent another. _Do you want to go on a date?_

And how could Takanobu say anything but yes?


End file.
